


Red Letter Script

by Dragon_Maiden



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Funny, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Maiden/pseuds/Dragon_Maiden
Summary: Collection of random pieces all based off Dragon age and my OC's and the main Character's.





	Red Letter Script

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Sibling runniing away and hiding after a prank.

“It’s here! It’s here! It’s here!” Avani’s voice could be heard throughout the cave. Her tiny figure running full speed to the entrance as she ran to meet her Father and brother’s. They had finally returned from there most recent delivery. And Father had promised to bring her the prize that she had begged and pleaded for among all other things.

She finally had Father promise a real promise, to keep his word to her this time. As she rounded the corner the familiar sound of her family filled the halls. Her heart speeding up with excitement as her feet dug into the ground. “FATHER!” she yelled with her brightest smile that it almost matched her bright fiery hair.

Suddenly Thoreck was met with the full weight of his daughter as she collided into him. Small arms around his middle encircling him. He brought his hand down on her head with a gently gesture as she looked up to met his gaze. The excitement in her face was evident as she vibrated in his hold.

“Nice to see you as well my little ruby” he said picking her up to see her face to face. Avani smiled at her father her gaze briefly going over her older brothers.

“Do you have it?” she asked the excitement practically bubbling over out of her tiny frame.

“Keep your bows on Avani, yes Father got it” Answered her middle brother Thalgad. This was met with a more pointed look from Avani as she sat in her father’s arms. Her gaze silently going over the item’s they returned with. “But it may have found itself a new home” Thalgad answered with a curved smile. It was his tell, he had done something.

Without a word Avani launched herself at her middle brother. “Where is it?!” she screamed as her fists beat into her brother’s face. It wouldn’t do much in the way of looks. She felt if anything he should thank her for pushing his face in. She was making him more appealing. “Grab her!” yelled her two other brother’s trying to wrangle there little sister off of Thalgad. Her father chuckled and left his children to the quarrel. They would settle it themselves.

“Gone! Get off you crazed bronco” Thalgad screamed as he tried to hold her hands and block her from further damaging his face. But as her brother’s grabbed more limbs she was losing her advantage.

“Where is it you slug!” Avani yelled as she squirmed in her Eldest brother’s grasp. Thalgad who was now on his back in the dirt with a bloody lip smirked at her triumphantly. Her gaze narrowed as she stilled in Namick’s hold, slowly he lowered her while she yelled obscenities to their brother Thalgad. As he got back on his feet, dusting off the dust from the cave he placed himself level with his little sister.

His all to proud expression lighting up his features “You hit like a nug” his words only inciting her anger further causing her head to bash forward quickly. Headbutting Thalgad direct in the middle of his face. With his scream of pain filling the entrance of the lookout cave. He covered his now very bloody nose.

“And here I was going to hand it over” he said in a slightly muffled voice as the blood trickled down his face. His other hand reaching for something pulling out a brilliant green dress that looked to be about her size. All the anger and hostile seemed to disappear from her features.

“Too bad you're such a brat” he said as he took the dress up to his covering his bloody nose in the what she guessed was a fine silken dress. Her dress. Shock was written all over her face. Quickly it morphed to shades of anger, anguish, heartbreak, and lastly hellbent revenge shined in those green eyes.

I swift kick forward and backwards seemed to set her free from her brother’s. Tears filled her eyes as she looked back after putting some distance between them. “I’ll get you for this” she spat as she ran further into the caves.

“You shouldn’t have done that” Spoke Namick as he rubbed his now sore shin. “Oh shut it” Thalgad mumbled peeling the blood and now dust filled dress.

…

“Where is she?!” bellowed Thoreck as he had his three sons before him, each wearing an expression of grim uncomfortableness. “You three were the last to see your sister, your Mother hasn’t seen her for hours and it’s way past her curfew.” His gaze landing on each of his son’s.

“What did one of you do this time?”

Namick and Votmath simultaneously looked at their brother from the corner of there eyes. Not saying a word.

“Well that was easy” scoffed Thoreck as he grabbed his middle son by the ear slamming him into a nearby table.

“You best hurry” he said with glare.

…

It was well into the next day by now, the Cadash clan had stopped all dropped all deals with the main family and left thing’s to friends and business partners as the family searched for their tiny red haired princess.

“I swear by the stone, one of you is getting the lash of a lifetime after we find her” said Brutubela as she walked along the trail that Avani had clearly made. She was taught to be better than this. So with surprise and a touch of thankfulness they followed the trail that they hoped would lead to Avani.

As they rounded a bank they could hear the echoes of a nearby town, the smell of fire and food. They were all tired, they had searched the caves last night. Every nook and cranny had been searched by every Cadash member. But exhaustion was taking a tight grip on the family as they continued under the warm summer sun. Thoreck came up on Brutubela’s side his arm encasing her shoulders as silent tears streaked her face.

“Come on darling, we need to rest. Or some damn bear could take us down without seeing our little Ruby again. Here you take the lads I’ll linger around, and come back for ya in a few hours. Brutubela began to argue but was swiftly silenced with a soft touch along her cheek. Begrudgingly she nodded and took her son’s into town to look around and seek a few hours rest.

…

The tavern was a lively place filled with people and chatter and the lulling sound of a nearby bard. The three were quick to settle in for a few hours rest. With a solemn expression Brutubela requested a room. As they waited to be given a room a nearby table caught there attention.

“That kid still out there?” The older gentleman laughed.

“Yes little thing refused to come down from the damn tree. But she took the milk and bread with a bow”

Brutubela froze as she thought about her Avani. There was a reason she was called “the Princess”. As a child they had thought to hide some of their dealings from Avani’s eyes. And so when she asked her many many questions she was given a few different nuggets of truth.

She was the daughter of a very powerful family, which translated to a small girl with a love for books: Princess. And even though they eventually showed her the truth she still expected to be treated a certain way.

A bag of coins landed onto the old man’s table with Brutubela staring at them “Where is the girl?”

…

The older gentleman had smiled, refused the money and agreed to help the grieving mother. Taking them past the town further down the road stood a large tree which appeared to have clothes swaying in the large branches.

As the stood at the foot of the tree they stared up into the large tree. Little holes were in the side of the tree, showing how Avani had managed to get up the tree.

“Avani!” yelled Brutubela as she looked up to the canopy of the tree. Wild red hair appeared suddenly on the side of a branch Avani peering down with a wide grin. But before Brutubela had a chance to tell her to come down that another voice interrupted her.

“Aren’t those your breeches Thalgad?” asked the youngest brother Votmath with a laugh as he took in the site of many of a pair of breeches hanging from the many branches of the grand tree. Thalgad looked at the many pairs in shock. How had she managed this?

“An eye for an eye right brother” said Avani with a smirk as her legs dangled over the edge of a large trunk. Her brother’s and mother couldn’t help the loud boisterous laugh they shared as they watched the swaying breeches.

Soon Avani was back home a couple of hits to swiftly remind her not to worry her parents again. Thalgad received a similar treatment for destroying his sister’s present. But in time she would have her chance to wear that green dress. But she would always remember the time she made the Breeches tree.


End file.
